Developmental Research Project Program Project Summary The Developmental Research Project Program (DRPP) is a newer addition to the Nebraska IDeA Networks of Biomedical Research Excellence (NE-INBRE), designed with the overall goal of supporting and furthering research at Primary Undergraduate Institutions. DRPP proposals are evaluated based on their relevance to the INBRE Scientific Themes i.e., (a) Infectious Diseases, (b) Structural Biology and Molecular Biophysics (SBMB), and (c) Cell Signaling and Neuroscience and disciplines in Science, Technology, Engineering and Mathematics. DRPP funding plays a critical role in advancing the primary goals of the NE-INBRE by developing the research capacity on the PUIs and by providing research opportunities for undergraduate students. DRPP projects are aligned with the scientific themes of the network and thus serve to facilitate communication among entities. We have designed and implemented DRPP review mechanisms to administer and review awards, and evaluate the successful use of the DRPP funds. Proposals are reviewed by an internal scientific panel, as well as by external reviews from non-INBRE institutions. Importantly, DRPPs promote research collaborations and enhance mentoring activities between faculty at the PUIs and RIs.